


New York In Prague

by captain_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_malec/pseuds/captain_malec
Summary: Alec and Magnus head to Prague for New Years. Alec wants to go to the Bone Chandelier, when all Magnus really wants to do is spend the evening in. Lots of fluff and plenty of love.





	1. Chapter One

The Institute had been quiet for the past few days. No demon attacks. No disturbances. So, everyone had been catching up on training. Even, Alec who always seemed to have piles and piles of paperwork on his desk, was able to get a few sessions in with Izzy, Clary and Jace.  
New Year’s Eve was coming up and Alec was looking forward to spending it with Magnus. This day was always hard for him, even though he would never admit it. While Izzy and Jace would celebrate, Alec would either be in the training room or in his room trying to distract himself from his feelings.  
This was the first time he wanted to celebrate because he finally had someone to celebrate with. He had a lot of firsts with Magnus so far. First relationship. First love. First kiss. First time.  
Magnus had planned to take them to Prague just for the special evening. He wanted to take Alexander all over the world. He wanted to show him all the beauty, all the wonder.  
Over the years Magnus had partied all over the world on New Year’s. London. Paris. Tokyo. New York. Los Angeles. And so many other places. But, something was always missing. Falling in love with Alexander Lightwood was the best thing that ever happened to him. Being with Alexander was like coming home after a long vacation. It was like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. It was a feeling of peaceful happiness, content.  
“Magnus?” Alec called when he entered the loft.  
“In here, love.” Magnus answered.  
Alec entered their bedroom and saw Magnus in quite the New Years outfit. Still Magnus took his breath away. He was wearing blue jeans, boots, a gold shirt with red trimming and a magnificent red blazer. Multiple necklaces were hanging from his neck. Which complemented his brown skin that was revealed through a few open buttons on his silk shirt.  
Alec walked straight into Magnus’ arms and onto his lips.  
“You ready to go?” Alec asked.  
“Yes. You?” Magnus replied.  
“I’m ready to have you all to myself, Mr. Bane.” Alec responded as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ hips.  
“Is that right?” Magnus said with a slight red flush to his cheeks. Alec seemed to always make him blush no matter what he did or said.  
Magnus leaned in closer to Alexander and he was vaguely aware of his hands on his hips, turning him on. Magnus placed his own hands on Alec’s heart and felt how hard and fast it was beating. He also felt Alec’s soft, warm lips on his own once more and they remained in a blissful state for a few minutes. They remained in their deep, warm, bubble. Hands wrapped around each other, under articles of clothing, removing them. Alec removed Magnus’ shirt and began kissing his neck, making Magnus moan.  
“Alexander. We have somewhere to be.” Magnus said.  
“You want me to stop?” Alec said in between kisses.  
“No, I don’t.” Magnus replied with a smile that would light up the darkest room.  
Through Magnus’ excitement he gently backed Alec into a nearby wall. He intertwined his fingers with Alec’s and raised their arms up over Alec’s head to the point where he had him pinned to the wall.  
Alec let out a low moan as Magnus kissed Alec on his neck. He kissed slowly down Alec’s body. As he got closer to the top of Alec’s jeans, he magically removed Alec’s shoes and unbuckled his belt. Alec pulled Magnus up, with a gentle, “Come here”. And returned the favor with a hot, wet kiss. Alec pushed Magnus backwards until they both fell onto the bed. Keeping his eyes on Magnus, he unbuckled his pants.  
“Come here, angel, and make love to me.” Magnus told Alec as he brought him closer to his own body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus make their way to the Bone Chandelier and watch the ball drop at midnight. Major fluff!!!

Since Prague is six hours ahead of Brooklyn time, by the time they got around to leaving, it was almost midnight. Just in time to see the ball drop. Magnus portaled them to a balcony at the Bone Chandelier. Alec had been talking about this nightclub for a few days and Magnus had been there numerous times before and it was just your typical nightclub. But Alec wanted to go so he obliged. Being alive for as long as Magnus had, he had seen just about everything. But Alec was young, and he wanted to show him as much as he could. 

When they arrived, they could hear the music playing inside. The vibrations from the DJ beating all the way through the floor into their bodies.

“Here we are. I present to you, Prague.” Magnus told Alec.

Before them was an amazing view of the city. Lights as far as you could see. They could see people in the streets celebrating and the atmosphere was alluring. But it was cold. Cold enough that even though they were both bundled up well with their jackets and boots and fur gloves, you could still see the breath coming from them. Magnus leaned in closer to Alec as they wrapped their arms around each other.

“It’s beautiful. Prague.” Alec said. “Thank you for bringing me here, Magnus.”

“You’re welcome. I want to show you the entire world, Alexander.”

“You know, I was never a fan of New Years, Magnus. I didn’t enjoy celebrating because I could never truly be myself. But now, being here with you, and seeing all the lights, and hearing the music, I just want to celebrate with you. Dance with you.” Alec responded.

11:58.

It was almost time. Alec’s first kiss at midnight. 

“You want to dance?” Magnus offered.

“I do. But first…”

10.

Alec stepped closer to Magnus if that was even possible on the balcony. He put his hands on his waist and pulled Magnus closer to hm.

8.

Magnus breathed Alexander in.

7.

Alec closed his eyes.

5\. 

“Magnus, I love you. Like I’ve said before, I don’t think I can live without you.”

4.

“Alexander. The love I have you for you is unmeasurable. I love you, more than I’ve loved anyone before.”

Time seemed to go by in slow motion.

1.

Alec and Magnus kissed. And it wasn’t just your typical kiss. It wasn’t your “I’m leaving for work, have a good day” kind of kiss. And it wasn’t your “I haven’t seen you and I miss you terribly” kind of kiss. No, this kiss was one of those rare moments that you only ever experience once, maybe twice in your life. This kiss was powerful. Powerful as in, Magnus felt it deep in his bones, it made his muscles turn to jelly, made him, one of the most powerful warlocks alive, feel like he’s never felt before. It made all the hurt and sadness he has ever felt in his long, immortal life melt away.  
Alec, with his hands wrapped around his boyfriend, kissing him, felt this was the only place he ever wanted to be. For the rest of his life. He felt warm and at home. This was not your typical kiss for him either. He could feel the fireworks setting off in between their bodies. The explosion of two souls melting into one beating heart. Alec, didn’t want to ever let Magnus go. 

In the distance you could hear the celebrations of everyone in the street. But Alec and Magnus were in their own private space. They broke away finally, both needing air.

“Alexander. You’ve never kissed me like that before.”

“I haven’t, have I?” Alec replied. “Was it too over the top?” 

“No. Of course not, my love. You can kiss me like that anytime you want.” Magnus answered with a red flush to his cheeks. 

Alec unhooked his arms around Magnus and took his hands into his own. Despite the freezing weather.

“How about we go inside and warm up?” Magnus replied in response. “Show me your dance moves.”

“Sounds like a plan. Although, I feel like you’ll have better dance moves than me. Want to give me a few pointers?” Alec asked, feeling excited. 

“You bet your cute ass I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus make their way into the Bone Chandelier. After some dancing and drinking they both realize all they really wanted was to be with each other. At home. This is the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed!!

Alec and Magnus made their way inside the Bone Chandelier. Immediately they felt the warmth of all the bodies dancing together as one. Magnus magically removed his and Alec’s coats and retrieved them some martini’s. 

Alec had never been to a nightclub before and he was nervous. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he felt comfortable here. Like this was a place he could be himself in every way. He knew he couldn’t dance as well as his warlock boyfriend, but still he wanted to try. Something about the music and the atmosphere made him want to come out of his shell and be himself all the more. And being with Magnus was doing just that. Layer by layer, he was revealing to the world who he truly was.

“So….” Alec began.

“Alexander, we don’t have to dance if you don’t want to.” Magnus grinned as he put his hand comfortingly on Alec’s arm. Magnus could tell he was nervous.

“No, I want to, I just…honestly, I’m a little nervous.” Alec smiled back weakly.

“Ah, don’t be, Alexander. Here, maybe this will help.” And Alec immediately felt a surge of magic come over his body as he saw blue and purple sparks coming from Magnus. He felt a soothing calm come over him with a tad bit of buzz from the martini. Magnus took Alec’s hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

Watching Magnus dance was very alluring and quite the turn on for Alexander. For a moment Magnus was in his own world and Alec watched from a distance. He was mesmerized. And absolutely and forever in love. He walked over to Magnus as he turned around very gracefully. Alec swallowed hard. Magnus came up to him and wrapped his arms around Alec and they gently swayed to the music. With their bodies close enough that Alec could feel Magnus’ heavy breathing on his neck, Magnus gently kissed Alec’s rune.

Alec didn’t care if anyone saw. He looked into Magnus’ eyes and he knew that this man was his one true love.

Just like outside, they were in their own intimate bubble. Nothing could puncture it. 

“Alexander, as much as I love parties, I think we should go. All I want to do is make love to you.” Magnus whispered in a very seductive tone.

“Let’s go.” Alec returned. 

Hand in hand, Magnus and Alec walked outside into a nearby alleyway where Magnus created a portal.

Before Alec knew it, they were back in Brooklyn in Magnus’ loft. 

Still hand in hand, Magnus turned around to face Alec. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment and it was like they were looking into an endless view of a beautiful horizon. Magnus took one of his hands loose from Alec’s and cupped his face and Alec leaned into it feeling a calming sensation come over him.

Magnus gently leaned into Alexander and kissed him ever so softly. When they kissed, both felt as though the world had completely disappeared and they were floating in the open space.   
Alec opened his eyes as the kiss softly ended and Magnus was looking at him with such desire, it seemed to burn a hole straight through him. Magnus gently guided Alexander into their bedroom.

“Alexander. I love going out and going to parties. But all night all I really wanted was to be here, with you. To be in our home. Together.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? We could’ve stayed in.”

“You were so excited, Alexander. I didn’t want to take that away from you.” Magnus said.

“Magnus. All I want to do is be with you. Although seeing the ball drop tonight was amazing.”

Magnus smiled. “I’m glad you got to have that crossed off your bucket list. But now, there’s something I want to cross off of you.”

Without using magic, Magnus slowly and seductively removed his clothes. Layer by layer. Piece by piece. Alec could do nothing but watch. Sometimes, Magnus not using his magic was just as powerful as when he did. Alec could do nothing but stare as Magnus stripped down. He still couldn’t believe how beautiful Magnus was. It took his breath away.

Magnus walked closer to Alec and removed his clothes just as seductively. Body against body, they made their way into the bed. For the next few hours, ringing in the new year in the best possible way, they made love. And not just sex. Sometimes after they would get done, they would just hold each other, tell each other their wishes and dreams. Places they wanted to visit in the coming year. After a few rounds, their bodies were exhausted, and they fell asleep in each other’s hold.

Alexander could feel Magnus’ hand gently on his heart. As if it had always been there when he slept. Magnus fell asleep quickly, but Alexander laid awake deep into the early morning. Thinking how a time could there ever been when he didn’t love Magnus Bane. And smiling to himself that there would never be a time when he didn’t.


End file.
